heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Civil War: Front Line Vol 1 3
* Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * , ** , Items: * Vehicles: * A Gas Truck | Writer2_1 = Paul Jenkins | Penciler2_1 = Steve Lieber | Inker2_1 = Steve Lieber | Colourist2_1 = June Chung | Letterer2_1 = Randy Gentile | Editor2_1 = Cory Sedlmeier | StoryTitle2 = The Accused, Part Three | Synopsis2 = Suffering violent abuse from the other inmates, the now-powerless Robert Baldwin meets with his lawyer, Jennifer Walters who has since registration decided to go to work in She-Hulk form. She is working on moving him from there, but he feels that signing to anything means admitting he committed a crime in the first place. To the world he is seen as if he's the sole cause of the Stamford accident and thus a mass murderer - even the prison staff want a piece of him. Luckily his cell mate "Hickey" seems unresponsive to the world, and doesn't threaten him. Jennifer encourages Robert that he has the power to change his situation - he's given a legal compromise that he'll be sentenced only to community service if he will register and work with the government to track other unregistered combatants. He says he'll sign the day hell freezes over. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Hickey Adversaries: * Toomy Other Characters: * Prison Guards * Agent Marshall Locations: * Robbie's Prison Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Paul Jenkins | Penciler3_1 = Lee Weeks | Inker3_1 = Robert Campanella | Colourist3_1 = J. Brown | Letterer3_1 = Randy Gentile | Editor3_1 = Cory Sedlmeier | StoryTitle3 = Sleeper Cell, Part One | Synopsis3 = Several Atlantean soldiers were sent to live on the surface world and to pose of an immigrant to the US, until his orders came through to act. Joe was a sleeper agent who was modified to breathe air and live on the surface. His skin was altered to become Caucasian and he had a new personality and memories imprinted in his brain, as he had knowledge of his true origin. Joe lived a very simple life with his wife Maria. The couple owned a shop called Joe's Marine Marina, a shop that specializing in fish. His background remained a mystery to both his wife and his friends, but they were impressed by his knowledge of fish and other sea life. One knight after they served a customer called Karen Mason, the elderly coupled did what they did most nights, and they shut up the shop and went upstairs to watch Television. That night though Maria was shocked when Joe just gets up and walks away without saying a word. He was reacting to a strange noise coming from a nearby fish bowl. He then resumes his true Atlantean form and his memories return. Norman Osborn was looking for these sleeper agents and tries to draw Joe out by blowing up the building, but kills his wife Maria instead. Joe escapes from the building by donning a fireman’s uniform and hides in the stores wreckage. He hears two nearby detectives, Keith Dixon and Donna Altieri discussing the incident and how it happened. Wonderman was assigned the job of hunting down the escaped sleeper agent. Joe hid in a nearby river, and the made his way to the meet point at a warehouse where the other agents would meet. By unbeknownst to Joe, Wonderman followed him. All the sleeper agents were killed when Norman ordered the building to be blown up, which knocked Wonderman unconscious. Keith Dixon and Donna Altieri were assigned to investigate the incident. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Joe's Marine Mania Items: * Vehicles: * Police Cars * Ambulances * Fire Trucks | Writer4_1 = Paul Jenkins | Penciler4_1 = David Aja | Inker4_1 = David Aja | Colourist4_1 = Jose Villarubia | Letterer4_1 = Randy Gentile | Editor4_1 = Cory Sedlmeier | StoryTitle4 = "Futility" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Soldiers * Policemen * Fire Fighters Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * France * Items: * Vehicles: * A Gas Truck | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}